Meanwhile
by AmiraHellion
Summary: Tajima and Hanai's story while they were at training camp.
1. Chapter 1

Due to request, I have decided to do a sort of 'meanwhile' story about Hanai and Tajima while at camp! I guess it's sort of a back-stage story ;) Please enjoy it! (Also, I imagine this coming after the other two stories I have written about Tajima/Hanai)

Hanai POV

Training Camp: Night one.

Training Camp under the reign of Momokan, made even worse by the fact that I was offically paired with Tajima in the tents. Don't get me wrong, I loved Tajima, and that right there was the very problem.

Momokan clapped her hands, "Well boys, its time we sleep with the sun!" The sun was indeed falling into the horizon, "So we can rise with it at dawn!" I let out a groan that harmonized with everyone else; I hated early mornings.  
Everyone called goodnight as they headed to their tents, Tajima practically screaming goodnight as he ducked in the tent with me.

"Do you have to be so loud?" I asked with a sigh.

Tajima grinned, "Of course!"

"Why?" I inquired, picking up my sleeping bag and starting to lay it out.

"To get attention." A small shiver went through me when I felt Tajima's fingers run up my spine, "It got your attention, didn't it?" He said, stopping in front of me, a look that screamed sexual thoughts on his face.

I lowered my gaze to my sleeping bag, trying to push out the dirty thoughts that he had inspired out of my mind, "It did. Now get ready for bed, we need to sleep." I muttered, flattening the bed out and sitting down on it.

He sat down in front of me, on his knees, leaning towards me, "We'll sleep together, right?"

"You have your own sleeping bag..." I said softly.

"C'mon Hanai, we hardly have time to be together normally, this is an opportunity for some serious...action." Tajima responded with a naughty grin, putting his nose to mine. Damn it, why was he so adorable?

I put my hand to the back of his neck and pulled his mouth to mine. We shared a deep kiss that left Tajima panting and my body throbbing. I pushed him back over to his sleeping bag. "Goodnight." I laid down, hiding under the blankets from him.

"Hanaiiii." I ignored him and was only partially surprised when he yanked up my blanket, "Hanai!"

"What?!" I hissed.

"You forgot to give me a goodnight kiss." Tajima stated and it made me smile. I turned over, letting him push me down flat on my back.

I cupped the back of his neck, pulling him down to me, and laying a 'goodnight' kiss on him, "Goodnight Tajima."

He grinned, "Goodnight Azusa."


	2. Chapter 2

Day 1: Morning.

Tajima POV

The sun hit the tent and made me shoot up straight, wide-awake. Damn it. I forced myself to lie back down, roll over and convince myself to sleep...yeah that wasn't happening. I sighed and stared at the ceiling of the tent for a moment. It was obviously really early in the morning, the sun was only lighting up half of the tent's roof. Damn it.  
I sat up, straining my ears, probably hoping someone else was awake right now. But alas, I still heard nothing. I glanced over at the sleeping Hanai...

Yup, no other options than to slide into the sleeping bag with Hanai! I worked underneath his blankets, hugging him from behind. God, he had such a broad back...I put my face between his shoulder blades, snuggling into his warmth. I breathed in his scent, surprised when a shiver worked through his body in response. It was like he knew it was me against him.  
Man how that thought turned me on. "Hanai..." I whispered to him, slightly grinding my morning wood against him, "Wake up Hanai..."  
He grumbled in his sleep, not responding otherwise.  
I crawled over him, pressing my body to his front, "Hanaiiiii..." I said again with another grind against him. His morning wood apparently sent a signal to his brain, because Hanai's eyes flew open. I grinned at his confused face, sliding against him. He let out a groan, closing his eyes as his body shuddered.

"Tajima..." His voice was nearly a growl.

"Come on Hanai, no one else is awake."I said, kissing him. He kissed back, his arm scooping around me and cupping my ass. Ooh, I could feel that he was perfectly awake down below.

"We shouldn't be doing this at camp." Despite the words, he was kissing down my neck, his other hand sliding up my pajama top.

"Mm, I don't see why not." I murmured back. His hand on my ass squeezed softly, fingers rubbing dangerously close to a good spot as his kisses trailed to my collar bone. I let out a small moan as he kissed one of my nipples and then teased the bud into his mouth. I'd seen that move in porn, but had never imagined it would actually feel so damn good.

"You're making too much noise..." He whispered.

I grinned, "that turns you on, doesn't it?" I cupped his groin. He totally would have glared if his eyes weren't closed as I rubbed him. He let out a groan as I slipped my hand under his pants, stroking him, liking how hot he was. "Whose being noisy now?" He grunted a reply that I couldn't understand, then grabbed my wrist, pulling my hand off of him.

"Damn it." He hissed, "If you get us in trouble, I'm going to-"

"What?" I cut him off with a naughty grin, "You're going to what?" Honestly, what was he really going to use as a threat?

He frowned, straddling over me, and giving me an annoyed glare before he stroked my sex. I jolted, easily letting my body have the pleasure. "I'll tell you what I'm going to do, I'm not going to let you come." WHAT?! He squeezed my member.

"Th-thats not fair...!" He kissed my mouth, covering my moans with his mouth as he stroked me until I was just on the brink of orgasm before he squeezed my shaft to deny the release. I squirmed, whining lowly, "Hanaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..." He gave me one of those rare smiles that was completely wicked. God that was hot. I wriggled, "I'm not going to get us in trouble...let gooo...Azusa!"  
He pulled himself from his pants and started sliding his sex against mine. I gasped as the friction revamped my erection, hugging around Hanai's chest and letting myself cry out blissfully into his flesh, muffling the noises. One of his hands wrapped around our shafts, pumping smoothly as he held himself over me. We found climax together, my hips grinding up into his down push and falling limp after release.

Hanai kept from falling ontop of me, rolling himself to my side, panting as I was. I couldn't resist, crawling over close to him, a thrum of heat coming to me as I touched him. Wow, I could get him hard again, just from a touch! "Tajima." He hissed lowly, pushing me back, "Its too hot, don't do that."

"C'mon Hanai-" I heard a zipper, someone was up!

"See, now get away." Hanai snapped with a bright red blush that spoke to his embarrassment, as he grabbed his blanket and hid under them.

"Meh." I stuck my tongue out at him even though he couldn't see. I then got up and got dressed, peaking my head out of the tent. I expected Momokan, but found Abe instead, "Good morning Abe!" I called in a whisper-shout.

Abe frowned, not even offering a 'good morning' back, simply asking, "Why are you up?"

"I wake up with the sun." I answered with a grin, coming out of the tent and zipping Hanai back in, "My parents used to have to put up black-out curtains when I was younger." I explained and he nodded. Moving on, since he didn't seem chatty, "How'd you sleep? It was really freaking cold last night!"

"Fine. Mihashi and I shared the sleeping bags to stay warm." Abe answered with a shrug. Yeah, I'll bet they shared sleeping bags, I wonder if they 'shared' other things like their spit last night too.

I kept that thought to myself, "Hanai and I did too. He has some awesome body heat!" Especially this morning, woot-woot. I then frowned, thinking of how our second round crashed and burned, "He kept pushing me away when I wanted to steal his heat, he said it was too hot." He was just too easily embarrassed, "What a jerk right?!" I said, hoping Hanai could hear me in the tent. "I'll bet you let Mihashi steal your body heat." Abe paused, getting that soft look he had when Mihashi was on his mind then nodding.

The short span of silence was broken, "Good morning boys." Momokan called as she stepped out of her tent, already in her tracksuit, ready for the day, "Is no one else up?" Abe and I shook our heads, "Lazy boys." She snickered in good humor, "Tajima! You're in charge of waking everyone up."

That made me grin, oh I loved doing wake-up calls, "Hai Momokan!" I gave Abe a breath to wake Mihashi up softly, going to Sakaeguchi and Mizutani's tent first, "WAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUUP!"

;-;

Author's note: Chapters like this are why its rated M ;) Thanks for the review in any case! :D


End file.
